Ours
by UsuallyAlly
Summary: "The stakes are high. The water's rough. But this love is ours." Future Fic.
1. Chapter 1

_"The stakes are high._

_The water's rough. _

_But this love is ours." _

"Ours" Taylor Swift

* * *

The soft taps of keys being pressed on the keyboard ring out through the quiet expanse of the loft, soon followed by a low grunt of frustration. Rick Castle is no stranger to the inexplicably, exasperating world of writer's block, though, this instance has the author unusually tense. Sighing to himself, Castle scrolls through his work one last time before saving it and closing the laptop for the night - finally. He clumsily wipes a hand across his face and through his disheveled hair, while simultaneously leaning back into his chair. The moment his head makes contact with the plush backing a loud yawn escapes, causing his eyes to flutter closed; he wishes nothing more than for sleep to claim him.

A few moments later, a quiet laugh is heard from across the room and it causes Rick's eyes to pop open; he's completely caught off guard by another person's presence in the office. Shaking his head a couple of times, as if to clear the last bit of sleep haze from his mind, he allows his gaze to drift toward the source of the noise. His mouth curves into a bright smile upon spotting his extraordinary wife leaning against the door frame. Her damp hair is pulled back into a loose braid, with a few tendrils framing her perfect face.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," she says after a few moments. The teasing smirk that spreads across her face is soon replaced by a breathtaking smile.

Castle simply rolls his eyes at her comment as he stands from his chair, and striding across the room, his lips seek out hers in a lingering kiss. Smiling up at him, Kate winds her arms tightly around his neck as her hazel eyes meet his. Tilting his head curiously to the side, he takes in her expression. Seeing his unasked question, Beckett answers with a simple shake of her head, before twining their fingers together, and gently guiding him into the living room.

The room is dimly lit; glasses of red wine sit on both sides of the small coffee table next to…

Wait. What?

"Scrabble? Really, Beckett?"

Not what I was expecting, but okay.

His eyes narrow into slits as he turns to face her. The look of confusion on his face seems to be mildly amusing to her - a small chuckle escaping past the detective's lips. She nods in acknowledgment to his question and giving his hand a firm tug, she leads him the rest of the way into the dimly lit room. Taking a seat on the floor, she gestures for him to do the same on the opposite side. The game board is perfectly placed in the center of the table, with a rack of game tiles situated in front of both the detective and the writer.

Castle can't help but feel as though he is missing something, although game night has become something that the pair has grown rather fond of lately. The author sets his suspicions aside as he plops down onto the floor in front of the table, pausing only to take a lengthy sip of the red wine that is closest to him. Beckett smiles at her husband from across the table, her lips contorting into a mischievous grin as she begins to place her tiles three spaces above the starting square.

"E. X. P. E. C. T."

Castle's brow furrows in concentration as he examines his letters in preparation for his turn. Flashing Beckett a competitive grin, he adds onto her finished word with the letters I, N, and G, and she laughs around her wine glass in response.

"Expect-ing."

Narrowing her eyes at his move, Kate swallows her sip of the deep red liquid, before placing the glass back onto the table and moving to draw six tiles out of the game bag. She takes her time to analyze the new letters, looking over them with great care before placing them onto the board. Beckett proceeds the first E of her previous word with the letters B, A, and then B; flashing him a knowing smile upon finishing.

"B. A. B. E."

Rick's heart flips in his chest as he watches her create the latest word. The corners of his eyes crinkling in happiness as his lips turn up, mimicking her smile; it's the name she solely reserves for him. Seeking out her hand from under the table, he gives it a gentle squeeze before returning his attention back to their game. Humming in concentration, he ponders how to retaliate. Reaching into the draw bag with his free hand, Castle removes three tiles to refill his rack. The author's eyes flutter rapidly between the game board and his unused letters as he carefully selects his next word. After a few moments of thinking, he selects his tiles and choosing to utilize the letters L, O, and V, he puts them on the board before the E in expecting, winking at Kate from across the table as he finishes.

"Love."

Smiling at his word choice, she reaches forward, lovingly stroking her thumb across the back of his hand as she begins placing her next word onto the board. She elects to play off the letter P in the word expecting, and her heart beats rapidly inside her chest as she slowly places the letters R, E, G, N, A, N, and T onto the board. Capturing her bottom lip in between her teeth, Kate slowly looks back up at her partner, unable to hold back the smile threatening to light up her entire face.

"P. R. E. G. N. A. N. T."

Castle nods once at seeing his partner's word choice before taking another small sip from his glass, and he hums in approval as his eyes drift down to see what he can play to even the score. His brow furrows in confusion upon seeing that he only has one letter left and he becomes even more confused when he notices that the draw bag is empty as well. He knows for a fact that they have not been playing long enough to have gone through all of the letters. Opening his mouth to say something, he simultaneously lifts his eyes up to meet Kate's, however, the expression of pure love and adoration plastered on his wife's face renders him completely speechless.

What am I missing?

Tilting his head to the side in uncertainty, he glances back at the game board, mentally reviewing the words in his head.

Expect.

Expecting.

Babe.

Love.

Pregnant.

His eyes widen in realization as he gradually meets her gaze once more before turning his attention back to the board, only so that he may place his final letter down. Gradually he places the W above the letter E in the word pregnant, swallowing hard against the myriad of emotions beginning to form in his throat, and giving Kate's hand a hard squeeze, he attempts to find his voice.

"Is this…?"

Flashing her husband a million dollar smile, she nods rapidly in reply to his question. Rising to her knees, she scoots across the carpet toward his side of the table, linking both of their hands together, her hazel eyes flutter up to meet his blue.

"Babe, we're pregnant."

* * *

A/N: There is an obvious pregnancy discrepancy written in this chapter. It was written intentionally and I plan to address it in a later chapter.

More to come, I promise!

Thanks to Kylie for beta-ing!

Feedback and reviews are appreciated.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

The detective lets out a giggly, ear-piercing shriek as Castle lifts her into his arms and spins them around; his lips meeting hers in a passionate kiss. Kate smiles against his mouth as she secures her arms around his neck.

Castle breaks the kiss moments later and carefully places his wife back onto her feet. He pulls his head back just enough to meet her eyes, reveling in how truly beautiful she looks in this very moment. Castle's deep blue eyes twinkle with a mixture of love, adoration, and curiosity; his eyebrows are raised, practically to the ceiling, as he struggles to form his overly excited thoughts into coherent speech.

"How?"

"When?"

Beckett giggles in response to his excitement, finding it equally difficult to control her own as she gently scrapes her fingernails across his scalp; in the way that she knows he loves. Her eyes glimmering with unending love and affection for this man and the chance to begin a new adventure together.

"I am only about five weeks along, according to Dr. Cameron, and how? Really, babe? I'm pretty sure you know exactly _how _this happened."

Beckett melds her slender frame closer to his, leaving no space between them. Her eyes sparkle with mischief as a devious smirk encompasses her features. The detective punctuates her words with a not so subtle press of her hips against his, flashing her husband a wink.

Castle's eyes widen at her movements. His arms instinctively tighten around her waist as he tries his best to make his brain form coherent thoughts.

_Wicked woman. _

The detective grins at her husband's reaction; lightly ghosting her lips against the stubbly skin of his jaw. She pulls her head back to meet his eyes, carding her fingers through his hair.

"As far as when," Kate begins, unable to keep the smirk from crossing her features as she speaks, "remember our trip to the Hamtpons a little over a month ago?"

Rick's eyes instantly darken at the mention of their weekend getaway. A knowing expression crosses the writer's face as he rapidly nods his head; grinning from ear to ear as the events of that particular trip flood his memory.

Kate chuckles at her husband's antics, in spite of the slight tinge of light pink prevalent on her own cheeks as she relives some memories of her own.

Quickly shaking the borderline inappropriate thoughts of their Hampton adventure aside the detective releases Castle from her grip and reaches for his hand, lacing their fingers together. Giving his hand a gentle tug, Kate guides them the short distance from the table to the couch where she lazily falls onto the comfortable cushions and pulls her husband down with her.

Rick follows Kate's lead and sits down beside her on the couch, draping an arm around her shoulders as he pulls her into his side. Kate cuddles into his side without hesitation, draping an arm across his stomach.

Castle presses his lips to the top of his wife's head as his eyes wander aimlessly around the room, pausing to glance back at their game board. A goofy smile illuminates the writer's features as the weight of the news begins to sink in. Castle sinks further back into the couch, pulling Kate closer to him; the goofy grin never leaving his face.

She glances up at him, her face instantly breaking into a similar smile. The detective momentarily untangles herself from him and rises from the couch. She quickly retrieves both of their glasses off of the table, careful not to disturb the game board, before offering Castle his glass.

"I do believe a celebratory toast is in order."

Castle's brow furrows as he watches Kate move around the room, silently wondering what she is doing. Upon seeing her pick up both glasses, his eyes widen. A look of complete shock and fear take over the writer's cheery disposition as blue eyes dart frantically between the glasses of dark red liquid and Kate's stomach.

Kate tilts her head curiously upon seeing his distressed expression. She raises a brow in momentary confusion as she glances down to see what has him so frantic all of a sudden. The detective's eyes widen as she finally understands what has her husband so distraught.

"No, no, yours is wine. Mine is just grape juice."

Castle releases a breath that he did not even realize he had been holding as he reaches for both glasses and places them on the end table next to the couch. Kate hesitantly approaches him, moving to stand in the vee of his legs.

"Sorry about that. I should have probably said something earlier."

The author shakes his head as he pulls the detective into his lap, wrapping his arms securely around her.

"No, it's okay. I sort of overreacted. We both know that you would never intentionally harm our baby."

Kate nods as she situates herself across his lap. She moves her legs to rest across the remainder of the couch, while simultaneously reaching for one of his arms to wrap around around her waist. Kate smiles almost shyly at him as she presses his palm against her still flat stomach and intertwines her fingers with his.

A bright smile crosses the writer's features as he watches their hands rest on Kate's stomach. The corners of his eyes crinkle, pure joy radiating off of every inch of his face as he begins rubbing soothing circles across her stomach. The author has absolutely no words to describe this moment. Not only is he spending the rest of his life with the most amazing woman in the world, but now they are having a baby. An actual human being is living and growing inside of his extraordinary wife at this very moment. Pieces and parts of the two of them will come together in order to create the most perfect child in the world; well, second to Alexis of course.

Rick's eyes flutter upward to meet her gaze, only to find that she has been silently observing him the whole time. The expression of complete love and adoration plastered on Kate's face is enough to completely take his breath away. She flashes him a brilliant smile as she moves her free arm up to wrap around his neck, affectionately carding her fingers through the hair at his nape.

"We are going to be parents," Kate whispers to him, her smile somehow growing even wider as she listens to herself speak the words for the very first time.

Castle's own facial expression exactly mirrors Kate's as his lips seek out hers in a slow, languid kiss. He breaks the kiss a few moments later and gently presses his forehead against hers; wide, joyous, smiles still plastered on both of their faces.

"Yeah."

* * *

A/N:

I really appreciate all of your kind words on the last chapter!

Thanks to ASimpleCup for beta-ing!

More to come!

As always, feedback and reviews are most appreciated!

Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
